Fate Meddling
by NoctisUmbra09
Summary: Que pasaría si a cierto niño se le dieran dos obsequios de cierto ser justo al momento de "nacer de las llamas". No soy bueno para resúmenes si les interesa léanlo y si quieren comenten. Rating/clasificación puede cambiar.


Aunque esta es mi primera historia que publicó aquí, espero que les guste.

...

Prólogo...

Un ser que llegó a lo mas alto de lo que alguien podía llegar ser, en los infinitos universos que existen y existirán, por un interés, de los raros muy muy muy ... raros que este tiene, empezó a observar un universo con cierto mundo en específico y de este mundo un evento o más en específico una guerra,de cierto modo a pequeña escala, que en la mayoría de estos diferentes mundos culmina con un incendio.

O más bien desde otra vista más ... inferior... un infierno en la Tierra.

...

Desde la perspectiva de un observador, un incendio es una vista (dependiendo del tipo de persona que sea) espectacular o no horrible pero mala, aunque desde la perspectiva de alguien que está en el ... ni siquiera tienen tiempo para pensar en eso, simplemente piensa en sobrevivir o a veces en unas personas que carecen, poco o de plano nada, de sentido común, salvar a los más que puedas aunque signifique su muerte.

De la perspectiva de un niño es obvio que es sobrevivir.

...

Caminar es algo muy fácil de hacer,aveces hasta relajante y divertido, caminar dentro de un incendio que si lo comparas con el infierno no encontrarías diferencia ... no existen palabras para describirlo.

...

Un paso...otro paso...y otro más

Esto es en lo único que pensaba un niño mientras seguía caminando, ignorando a todo lo que lo rodeaba centrándose puramente en seguir adelante sabiendo que si se detenía sería el fin.

Debido al puro instinto de querer vivir, por cada paso que daba empezó a sacrificar cosas, desde cosas físicas como parte de su ropa, sensaciones como el dolor físico hasta partes de su mente, empezando con sus recuerdos después sus emociones hasta que sólo quedó el instinto primitivo que todo ser (ya sea, sensible o no, orgánico o sintético, divino o mortal) tiene al momento de saber que vive... sobrevivir. Y también lo dio.

Con su último paso dado, con nada que dar para seguir avanzando, callo en los restos de lo que posiblemente era una casa, aunque ahora eran solo cenizas, esperando sabiendo que moriría, alzando su rostro viendo, ante lo imposible que suene, un sol negro...

No Un agujero

Él se preguntó qué adónde irá a dar ese hoyo...

Posiblemente al infierno...

Alzó el brazo, no para pedir ayuda solo para saber si podía alcanzar el cielo

Con su brazo cayendo y esperando morir cerró los ojos

Pero ... Su brazo no callo y envés de sentir el abrazo de la muerte empezó a sentir

Calidez...luz...paz

Abriendo los ojos vio a una persona, un hombre con un pelo despeinado, con una barba en la necesidad de una afeitada y con una gabardina negra pero...lo más interesante mientras sostenía su mano

Era su expresión, con unos ojos que derramaban lágrimas de felicidad y con una boca sonriente que no paraba de decir— está vivo está vivo— pareciera que fue él quien fue salvado.

El Niño pensó con un poco de envidia—por que es tan feliz...podría yo ser así de feliz—cerrando los ojos dejando que la inconsciencia lo tomara.

...

El ser que observaba la escena sabía lo que ocurriría en el futuro de ese niño y no sólo en ese mundo él sabía el destino de todas las variaciones del multiuniverso que ocurrirían,de los que fallaron,de los cayeron, de los que llegaron incluso a otro universo y de los aún después de la muerte continuó su tormento o llegaron a aquello inalcanzable, y le estaba empezando a aburrir.

Entonces pensó en algo que le ayudaría a hacer este mundo más entretenido y se le ocurrió darle un regalo pero no algo físico no algo mágico sino simplemente recuerdos y experiencias, de todas las infinitas variaciones de ese mismo niño.

Y algo más...

...

Ese niño, de cabello rojo y ojos dorados,que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital,sin aparentemente las heridas que debió haber sufrido al encontrarse justo en medio del incendio, soñó no más bien recordó y experimento incontables años de vidas de sí mismo. Todos sus pensamientos,sus conocimientos, su dolor, su sufrimiento, su desesperación, sus fracasos, sus arrepentimientos, su felicidad, su satisfacción, sus sueños, sus luchas, ...sus ideales.

Todos eso eones de recuerdos, conocimientos y experiencias de sí mismo ... los experimento y sintió ...en exactamente tres segundos.

Despertó...y pensó en vos baja—así son las cosas he...bueno... tengo que empezar a prepararme—.

...

El ser se sintió satisfecho más que nada con el segundo regalo que le dio a ese niño...después de todo que más entretenido que ver a un héroe con un poco de su propia personalidad.

...

Si se molestaron en leer este escrito por favor díganme lo que piensan sobre este primer capítulo y señalen me los errores o cosas que parezcan mal y díganme (más no significa que les haga caso) si le tuviera que modificar o reescribir algo.


End file.
